


Eternal Horizon

by Master_Kosa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Kosa/pseuds/Master_Kosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met, in past, present and future and each meeting changed them.  White Rose AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: After some time, writing and publishing several other fics I’ve decided to rewrite and finish this story. Instead of megalomaniac plans I’ve had when I started writing this I’ve realized that shorter, more plot dense and focused story would work better. I simply lack the dedication one needs to write a long story, I work better with one shots.  
> I've received a fanart [http://doctor-61.deviantart.com/art/Eternal-horizons-456355971] for this fic, it was drawn by xenon54165 whom Doctor-61 asked. Thank you very much, it means a lot to me.

“Don’t cry” a small, maybe seven years old girl with her face covered in bandages addressed the younger one wrapped in a red cloak that was obviously too big for her. “Crying won’t solve anything.”

“What do you know? I’m all alone now…” the tears didn’t stop, it seemed that she was crying even harder.

They were hiding on the top of a building, a hospital in great City of Vale, both seeking solitude and maybe something else that they definitely weren’t receiving downstairs. It was accidental encounter, first time meeting each other.

The younger girl was huddled behind AC machine and it didn’t look like her tears were going to stop anytime soon. The white haired one felt something she never felt before: guilt. She was not used to that awful feeling and she didn’t want to. But she had no idea how to apologize, how to comfort other human being. No one bothered to teach her how to do that.

Hesitantly touching the other girl’s hand she opened her lips only to close them moment after. She finally got a good look at the other child. She had pretty face framed with shoulder length jet black hair. At least the snowy haired one guessed because majority of her head was covered with red velvet cloak. But what stood out the most and what ultimately captured her attention was pair of mesmerizing silver eyes. She’s never seen such eyes before. Like liquid metal.

“So beautiful… are you an angel?” a question roused her from her musing. Her opposite’s tears seemed to cease for a moment.

“How do you comfort crying?” answered with different question, blushing slightly.

“Embrace them and tell them that it’s going to be alright, that everything’s going to be OK.”

She did exactly as she said. And for some unknown reason the other one believed her.


	2. Chapter 1

For Weiss the day started like any other day. She simply woke up, ate light breakfast and left her still single dorm room. She secretly hated it, to be all alone, but what could she do? There were odd number of girls in her grade and rooms have been assigned by computer at the beginning of her stay at Signal academy so it was probably bad luck. That was more than three years ago and she haven’t managed to make a single friend. She cursed her luck once again. Life was no fun when one has no one to share it with.

Her trip to the classroom was once again entirely uneventful. Maybe it was because she was early and not many others were around. She made her way to her seat, silently humming tone of one song that even after years refused to leave her head. _Even the seat next to me is empty. This song was really made for me._

Since her first hour of this one particular day was homeroom she decided to focus on more important or at least interesting things, namely reading a novel. It was an old book focused on classic fairy tale story where a knight was saving her princess. Weiss Schnee, despite being thirteen years old fell in love with this old worn out fairy tale book. She often wished to live one of them, it didn’t matter which one because she knew that in that case she would not be alone. That she would have someone to lean on, someone who will support her, someone to be with, to spend time with, not this awful loneliness. And loneliness hurts the most when one is surrounded by people.

She was so engrossed in her novel that she failed to notice that their homeroom teacher, Qrow, was talking about something entirely unusual. One of the first years was found to be so talented that she was allowed to skip two years. Usually this was something that would pique Weiss’ interest, if only for such mundane reason as her being on the top of her class.

Her reading was interrupted by sudden noise. Her homeroom teacher left for some unknown reason classroom. She decided that it was not important and returned to her reading. However she reached a part that always touched her deeply. It was about making friends. After all the princess and her knight became friends first and lovers afterwards.

She always had trouble making friends. And it didn’t help that she stood out, with her small build, pristine white hair and scar across her left eye. Not to mention her family name. However there was one small exception, one person accepted her, if only for a very short time. She never learned that person’s name, but she was sure that she would identify them right away.

Few minutes later there was this sound of opening doors again. She lifted her head and her breathing, her heart and the whole world suddenly stood still.

Next to their teacher stood young black haired girl wearing oversized red cloak that definitely wasn’t part of her uniform. Her eyes were closed.

 _Impossible. There’s absolutely no way that the only person I’ve ever considered as a friend would be standing in front of this particular class in this particular academy. No way._ She could only stare ahead in disbelief.

It was obvious that the girl in front of the class hated attention, that she hated to be there. When homeroom teacher nudged her to introduce herself she opened her eyes and scanned thirty or so faces that were all staring at her. However her eyes met those of Schnee heiress the time seemed to stop. The class was engulfed in absolute silence. No one dared to move.

“Weiss.”

She recognized that voice immediately. And she was absolutely sure that that girl, standing in trance in front of the class was the one whom she met all those years ago. It was her. She never met anyone who even resembled her unique first friend. And she was sure that there were no other girls like her in the whole vast world.

The white haired princess stood up and slownly made her way to where she stood, wanting nothing more than to meet her, completely disregarding rules, that she was in the classroom completely forgotten. Her walk to the front of the classroom was almost infinite even though she had to make only a few steps. Weiss almost felt on her knees when she got closer. Almost tearing up, only her training prevented her from bursting in tears when she got closer.

“So we meet again. Forgive me for not introducing myself properly back then, my name is Weis Schnee,” she introduced herself shakily with a smile, offering the younger one her hand.

“You have such a pretty smile,” complimented her the younger girl whilst grabbing her hand and kissing its top, like a knight would do when she met her lady. “My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. I’m glad you weren’t just a fragment of my imagination, my angel. Once again thank you from bottom of my heart.”

* * *

When Ruby entered her new classroom she did not expect to know anyone. But in the back there was a person who resembled someone she’ve wished to meet ever since she met her.

 _No way, she must be someone else… no, I won’t fall for this mirage._ S _he is not real. There’s no way that Weiss would be here._ Weiss. One simple, beautiful name was all she ever knew about her. _They called her that when we met for the first time. I didn’t even have time to introduce myself._

She was so happy to be able to change that. _I still can’t believe that, that I’ve met her again._

The only logical course of action was to sit next to the white one, the one she missed so dearly. And much to her pleasant surprise she was not the only one. _Weiss is even holding my hand in something akin death grip, probably afraid that I’ll disappear. That definitely won’t happen, if only because I have nowhere else to go. And I can’t leave her, I need her._

Her musing was interrupted by Weiss addressing her with her soft voice. “Where are you staying? Do you have roommate?”

“No, I’m staying at temporary quarters, I’m special case hehe. What about you? Do you have roommate?”

“Yes I do.” Ruby’s hopes were crushed with those three words. “You.” That simple statement, one word made up for heart break of past few seconds. “I mean I don’t have one but I’d be very happy that you would become my roommate.”

“Weiss you’ve scared me here. Please don’t ever do that,” Ruby admonished her newfound friend gently. The heiress smiled apologetically at her.

“I’ll ask my uncle what can be done about that.”

“Your uncle?” Weiss was getting curious. Who was her uncle to have this much power?

Ruby smiled sheepishly at her. “I’m not supposed to talk about it too much. My uncle is our homeroom teacher, Qrow. I bet my cookie stash that he will be able to do something.”

“I see, thank you. Really. I honestly want to have you as my roommate, Ruby.”

Having said that these two girls decided for once to pay attention to what their teacher was talking about instead of risking the possibility of being under spotlight once again, which was something they desperately tried to avoid.


	3. Chapter 2

Ruby was tired, impossibly so. Yet she has every reason to be happy, because in front of her, in two decorated cases laid fruits of her hard work. It had taken her almost two years but she was able to finish them. Her masterpieces. And also reason why she haven’t seen her best friend, Weiss Schnee, for more than one week. _It’s actually entirely my fault, kicking her out of my currently occupied workshop. But it’s supposed to be a surprise. At least the fact that it’s done, which would most likely make Weiss happy and hopefully stop her from another rant about this project stealing her best friend away from her._ For the last time she opens both cases. In the bigger, black and red colored one rested her own personal weapon Crescent Rose and in the other, smaller yet longer case adorned with white and sky blue she could see a rapier. Sword still without name, who awaited for its rightful owner to receive one.

She felt proud, like inventor after finishing her greatest masterpiece. _Sure Weiss will be happy. And maybe she’ll even reward me with a kiss._ Ruby blissfully fallen into daydreaming. Seconds later she woke up with a snap, shower in order so she could look her best when handing over this weapon to Weiss. She wanted to be sure that scarred heiress would be happy, after all she never had much happiness in her life.

 _Goddess curse her father, he should have been there when she needed someone, not send her to a boarding school far away from that place she once considered home._ With a frown she gently closed lids on both cases and headed to the shower, which was conveniently located very close. _Someone obviously used what they had in their head._

* * *

Two years passed since their unexpected reunion. Ruby knew that she won’t be ever able to forget that day, especially that embarrassing conversation with her uncle. He seemed to be more surprised than annoyed with their behavior. After all it was the first time he’d seen different side of seemingly stoic, cold and unfriendly Schnee heiress. And even better was that the cause for such behavior was his niece Ruby.

Standing under hot shower Ruby replayed the conversation that followed.

_“You don’t have to apologize, I’m just glad that Ruby has a friend here. She is two years younger than the rest of the class so it would be difficult for her to make friends, especially when she is not good at socializing. And you, if I may say need a friend too.”_

_“Thank you. I’d like to –“_

_“Uncle Qrow, I mean Mr. teacher please I want to be her roommate, Weiss told me that she doesn’t have one and she has free bed in her room, pretty please?” Of course I had to interrupt her._ Ruby mused. Unintentionally she also remembered how she got chewed by certain white haired beauty when she did something that was impolite. _“Where are your manners, Ruby? Don’t you know that what you did was very impolite?!”_

_“Weiss don’t be like that, I mean no harm, and I’m just excited that I’ll be sharing room with my very first and best friend.”_

_“Exactly because we are friends I have to say that! I don’t want my only friend to be some barbarian! I want to be able to say: Look, that great knight is my best friend, I couldn’t ask for better.”_

Yes, for some reason these words meant a watershed point for Ruby. _I want to make her proud._ That was why she woke up every morning, why she worked so hard.

 _At first it was because I wanted to be the best friend she could have, but how time passed these feelings got more and more intensive. But I’m afraid, so afraid to voice them, what would she think? Would she even remain my friend? I miss her._ She’d hardly seen her these past few weeks, she was so busy with her two projects. Even though she knew she was good at it, even better than anyone in school teachers included it was hard to create two weapons so vastly different yet so easily complementing each other. One has to know the other like back of their hand to be able to design a weapon that would be the best for the other. She was thankful that Weiss let her in, which she allowed her to see who she truly was. Hardest part was to make her talk about her childhood, about what happened before she entered the academy.

It was something she wasn’t able to forget too. _It’s like everything concerning Weiss is forever etched in my memory._ Ruby smiled ruefully, after all those memories have never given them much reasons to smile.

Despite being born into rich family Weiss hadn’t had happy childhood. Even though her parents loved her they hadn’t been there for her as much as they should’ve been. She was taken care of, but those people were professionals, capable of taking care of her maybe better than her own parents, but this relationship had one major insufficiency – they didn’t love her. But despite that she loved her parents. She knew that they were working hard.

Everything changed that one early autumn day. For Weiss that day had a certain yin yang duality. That day she lost a person who was extremely important for her, her mother. That exact day, two years in the future was also the one when she met someone who would later define her entire existence: Ruby herself. _Even though what happened that day she tried to be there for me, tried to help me. I’m surprised that she remembered me after all those years… it took us almost three to meet again._

Who changed the most was her father. Before the attack Weiss was his little princes whom he would spend all his free time spoiling, after he didn’t even look at her. He’d rather spend all his time at work. And when he had time for her the conversation was strained. And it was bound to get worse.

The day she had lost her mother was the beginning of White Fang’s war against the Schnee family. What was the cause Weiss wasn’t able to tell – at first she hadn’t understood her family’s business and later she didn’t care. All she wanted was to get away. Her father, when he bothered to come home, was usually too angry and tired, counting bodies and property damage. Sometimes he took his frustration on his daughter. And one day words weren’t enough, maybe it was because that day was anniversary of his wife’s death, maybe it happened because Weiss dared to fight back. He did what he had never done before and what he would never dare to do again: he descended to violence. Maybe he didn’t even want to hurt her. He slapped her and Weiss felt, face first, into glass show case. She had almost lost her left eye and had something that would remind her of that day for the rest of her life: long, jagged scar.

But Weiss proved to be special. _“It’s not reminder of what that bastard did to me, per contra I’m rather glad that happened. Because of his action I was able to meet you, because of that I have you in my life. So every look in the mirror reminds me of the one petite girl adorned with bright red cloak that was too big for her.”_ Ruby couldn’t help but feel happy about that.

 _I want to see her._ One simple sentence refused to leave her mind. And when Ruby’s eyes gazed on her wrinkled fingers she realized that her musing and reminiscencing under the shower took longer than she anticipate. _Damn I don’t want to make her waiting more than she had to. After all I’ve promised that I’ll be home earlier. Home huh…_ Ruby was not exactly sure what “home” meant. A place where one sleeps? Or a place where one is at ease, accepted and happy? For some reason she started associating it with Weiss. _Right. Where she is I have my home. She is my home. I just wish to tell her that. But I’m not sure she feels the same way and I don’t want to risk losing her. I can’t lose her, I’ll be again alone and I DON’T WANT that._

* * *

Few minutes later Ruby, carrying both cases and running at breakneck speed reached their shared dormitory. One small room that housed her and her best friend. A familiar tune could be heard through closed doors. _Right I should have known that she would be depressed. I’ve nothing but abandoned her. I hope I’ll be able to make it up for her._

“Weiss …” she tentatively called through half opened doors, still hesitant to come in. “Are you there?” No reply. _She is most likely feeling sad and lonely, because when she is angry she always yells at me at the first occasion._ With this on her mind she slipped inside their room. The heiress standing in front of their room’s window, gazing outside, watching snowflakes fall. _She is like one of them, so unique and precious, but almost fragile. I’m scared, what if she doesn’t feel the same? Then again I’ve seen other people confessing to her and she rejected all of them. And with every rejection she gave Weiss spent more time just with me. Not going to the library on her own, no late night strolls through our school’s gardens. But I’ve neglected her… and I’m not sure. And I simply can’t lose what we have right now, it’s too precious._

“Weiss can you hear me?” Ruby tried once again catch her attention.

“… Ruby?” _her hesitant reply scared me more than I’ve expected. Am I unwelcomed?_

“Yeah, it’s me. Can you please come here? I’ve got something for you.”

Weiss turned her attention from the window to Ruby. Ignoring the offered case she flung herself in her arms, crushing Ruby in her hug. _So she missed me too. I’m glad._ Ruby didn’t hesitate to return the embrace.

After a short while Weiss let her go. _God she’s so cute when she is blushing._

Without a word Ruby presented her with what was hidden in the white blue case. She greatly enjoyed the way how heiress’ eyes lit up. She hadn’t expected Ruby to finish her work this soon. When she’s been helping her with designs and blueprints she was surprised what her younger roommate was able to create. Of course she’d seen designs for various weapons and from what she was able to understand they were either too complicated or didn’t provide desired functionality. On the other hand Ruby’s designs, albeit unconventional were exactly what she would expect from greatest inventors, not from a girl two years her junior. Nothing too complicated, efficient and doing exactly what was expected from them. Not to mention nice-looking. She remembered the prototypes she had in her hands. Crude, quickly made from cheap materials yet for a while working perfectly. Doing what she wanted them to do. And now she was gazing at the final product.

“Ruby can I?” nervousness was audible in white haired girl’s voice.

Ruby nodded. “Of course, it’s for you.” Her reply made her poor roommate’s face erupt in heavy blush. _She really is so cute when she is blushing!_ Weiss was usually in control, more so when it came to her face, but after all that time the two spent together Ruby knew very well how to make her all red. _And she wonders that I try my best to see that wonderful expression of hers._

The moment she touched her new rapier she knew that the weapon was perfect. _I doubt that no-one would be able to create it better._ Few test swings assured her that her new, first real personal weapon was perfectly balanced.

“Thank you so very much. How should I call it? Weapons like this must have a name…”

With a smile Ruby let her know that it’s up to her to name her sword.

Remembering old legend from her hometown, one their servants sometimes told among themselves she decided. Unchanging yet ever variable. Exactly like her life with Ruby up to this point.

“Then it shall be forever known as Myrtenaster.”


	4. Chapter 3

“I thought that I’d be happy, being accepted to Beacon was one of these few things I’ve ever wanted… yet it feels like it doesn’t matter… I miss you… more than you can imagine. I let you go with a smile, knowing that would make our parting unbearable. ‘I’ll call and write, don’t worry, I won’t forget.‘ was what you’ve said. I haven’t heard from you since then. It has been almost two months now.” Ruby leaned against the reinforced glass window, looking at nothing in particular, her eyes tracing contours of the city far below.

_The city looks pretty, from up there. So unlike the way it was when I’ve been wasting my time down there, looking for something. I didn’t want to admit that but I was running after a mirage. I could see her everywhere. I was following a shadow, something that always disappeared before I could reach it. It hurt. Even now it hurts. I wish I’ve told her when I could, when we were still together. Best friends since the day zero, five years fighting for each other, it was perfect. But I was so damn SCARED! Scared that my feelings would change what we had. I didn’t want to be alone again._

_Only outlet for my sorrow were fights. I’ve became like Yang, looking for troubles, for brawls. But unlike her I didn’t seek ways of making myself better, proving myself. I only wanted to forget. To numb the pain that threatens to tear me apart. These fight were like drug, always making me forget for few moments and leaving me feeling even worse. I was already falling._

She could remember times when hope felt lost, when nothing made sense. She was so lost, so alone that even the darkest shadows looming over the city when the darkness covered it like a thick blanket did not scare her. Those short adrenaline filled violent fights were the only thing keeping her sane.

It was a nice night, one of few in row when it did not rain and the moon shone so prettily. She was in a dust shop, smartly named From Dust Till Dawn. She did not need any dust, just a place to kill the time. Headphones covering her ears, loud metal music effectively drowning the world around her as Ruby was reading one of her favorite magazines about weapons.

One loser did what was big NO in Ruby’s book: interrupted her reading time. Suddenly she could see a gun pointed at her face over the rim of her magazine, it’s owner blabbering something that she definitely could not hear. Seeing as he was getting more and more angry she decided it might be good time to lower her headphones. The night was young and the trouble, for once, found her instead. So why not to use the chance?

“What do you want?” Even though she had pretty good idea what he wanted she did not forget to ask. Playing stupid always worked the best.

That guy dressed in strange suit repeated his orders: “I said, put your hands in the air, now!”

Yes playing stupid would be even better now. “Are you... robbing me?”

That guy was obviously at his fuse’s end. “Yes”

“Ooohhh...” like she couldn’t guess. But it brought her few precious seconds to assert the situation and get ready. This was perfect outlet for my anger, sorrow and frustration.

_They didn’t have a chance, human body is much, much softer than armored Grimm. And Crescent Rose was designed for cutting armored Grimm, not soft humans. I don’t remember how many of his henchmen survived and frankly I don’t care. They shouldn’t have been there. Only their leader was someone I could consider somewhat worthy opponent. But in the end he still had to be saved._

A Bullhead that Ruby at first ignored was his way out, his safe haven where he ran over the rooftops, Ruby not far behind. She was so focused on her pursuit that she failed to notice the trap he left behind. A fire dust crystal he shot at. _Ironic as it may be seen I had to be saved too…_ The blonde Huntress shielded her from the explosion.

The Bullhead did not make its way out, the criminal wanted his revenge. His accomplice appeared at its open doors, firing spells at their opponents. The blonde shielded Ruby and answered with spells of her own. The onslaught was powerful enough to distract the witch and disable airship’s shields. That gave Ruby the opportunity she needed.

The battle was won with only two more shots. One shattered a small window of ship’s cockpit and the other hit the crimson witch in her chest, throwing her out of the ship and on the street hundred feet down.

Ruby’s shot had to hurt ship’s pilot enough that he sent it spiraling to the ground, the crash site close to where lay mangled corpse of the witch.

The small reaper descended, the need to see her handiwork greater than concern of her own safety. She passed witch’s unmoving body, not sparing her more than one glance. It was obvious that she won’t be getting up any time soon. Or ever.

As she neared the crashed airship she saw something moving. It was that gangster leading that failed robbery. Seeing him without his hat Ruby realized that she knew him. Even before, when the fight started she felt that there was something familiar about him. “Live like scum and die like scum Torchwick.” Some crimes should not ever be forgiven. When she pulled the trigger she felt somewhat better, but it didn’t last long. _What would Weiss say if she’d seen me in this pitiful state?_

It turned out that that Huntress’s name was Glynda Goodwitch and apparently she was member of Beacon staff. She was less than impressed with Ruby’s performance that night, saying that she could’ve caused more casualties, even among civil population, that she was reckless and unnecessary heartless.

_I didn’t really care_ “What else I should do when I have two more years before I can apply for Beacon? Two years to waste…”

She was surprised and instead of continuing reprimanding her (which lacked something since Weiss was able to do such task much better) she asked what that meant. Ruby told her that she graduated from Signal this year, however she was two years younger than the rest of other graduates, the consequence of skipping two years.

Her boss, Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, stepped in. Ruby did not know that he was listening, that he was watching her. He asked her few questions and in the end he did something that really surprised her. He offered the young reaper chance to become student at his academy. _It was the best thing that happened to me this whole summer. Somehow it gave me something I haven’t feel for a long time. It gave me hope, small tiny speck of hope that I’ll see Her again._

“I want to see you soon… I hope you’ll be there. I hope you’re okay. It’s lonely without you by my side, Weiss. After five years at your company….”Ruby’s whisper trailed off, noticing that her older sister was approaching.

“Talkin’ to yourself, lil sis? It’s a bad habit, y’know. People might think you’re crazy.” _Of course, Yang can’t take many things seriously. But I’m glad, her joking breaks me from my not so positive thoughts._ Ruby softly smiles at her older sister. “No not really, just curious. How long will this trip take? Isn’t Beacon supposed to be close to City of Vale?”

“It is, but you’ve forgotten that CV is really big. Damn it’s already late afternoon, I wanted to explore Beacon on our first day…” After checking the clock Yang’s words showed her slight disappointment. “This old tin can could move faster.”

“For once you are right sis, it really should.”

As we were approaching Beacon, Ruby grew more and more anxious. _What if she decided to not attend? What if she will not be here?_ Such questions that plagued her already tormented mind. _No, she’ll be there, I’m sure. When I see her I’m going to tell her everything. I just can’t go like this, hiding my feelings from her. I hope Weiss will understand, I hope that she’ll be able to accept me even if she doesn’t feel the same. I hope she will still be my friend…_

Yang was worried about her sister. They’ve been quite close before Yang entered Signal but since then things felt apart. And despite that Ruby entered her school they didn’t even talk that much. Someone was clearly occupying Ruby’s time but Yang never found out who. She was year ahead of Ruby, even with her skipping two grades and she hadn’t had that much time. Sure it hadn’t been that arrogant Schnee girl with whom her little sister occupied Signal’s performance chart’s first two places, the usual difference point or even tenths of a point. Her contemplation was interrupted by airship’s landing. _Finally._

* * *

Ruby was disappointed. Her sister, the only person she knew here ran away, presumably after certain black haired girl with noticeable black bow and golden eyes. _She had pretty smile, almost like Weiss._ Ruby knew that she wouldn’t mind talking to that girl, which was kind of unusual. _Am I that lonely?_ But before she could continue this sad trail of thought she saw one person she wanted to see the whole summer.

“WEISS!” she yelled and charged at unsuspecting heiress. Weiss was not ready. She didn’t expect for Ruby to show up, she thought that she would have to wait for two years, which was definitely unfair, at least in her opinion. So when Ruby jumped at her all she could do in that half second when she realized what was going on was to mentally prepare herself for inevitable disgraceful landing on hard concrete path with Ruby on top. Yet she couldn’t be happier.

“Ruby… what are you doing here? I thought that I won’t be able to see you for two years…” that thought alone made her sad.

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later, when we have more privacy. But what is important is that I’m also student here at Beacon so we don’t have to be separated! I’ve missed you so much, why haven’t you called?”

“I tried but you didn’t pick your phone and when someone did it wasn’t you, some woman told me that you are out and that she doesn’t know when you are going to be back. And you’ve given me wrong address, all my letters returned undelivered!”

Ruby scratched her head nervously. “Sorry, I was sure that that address was right, but I haven’t been there for so long so I might have made mistake. Sorry again.”

Weiss smiled, knowing that her relationship with her foster parents wasn’t ideal and that she rather stayed at Signal for whole time. One more thing that made them so similar.

“Apology accepted, and for your information I’ve missed you too, like crazy. I’m glad you are here Ruby. But for now we probably should get up and move, we’ve been entertaining others for longer than I’d appreciate.” Weiss was right, quite a lot of their future schoolmates gaped at Schnee heiress lying on pavement hugging some unknown girl. She didn’t really care since the girl she secretly loved and whom she desperately missed was finally in her arms. _I have to ask her out soon, someone might notice how beautiful she is. Especially with those mesmerizing, oh so expressive silver eyes._

Ruby, still sporting an almost dreamy expression slowly got up. She immediately missed the feeling of warmth and safety emitted by Schnee heiress. _I really don’t want to get up, I want to stay like this with her forever… well maybe I’ll later sneak in her bed and enjoy her for whole night… we will see. But now I’d rather get up, no need to make her angry, after two months her fuse might be even shorter than usual and I don’t want to be the cause of her sour mood._

“Weiss come on.” Offering her hand Ruby decided to help her friend.

“Thanks. Wait what happened to my stuff?”

“Sorry about that, I might have accidentally kicked some of your cases when I went to hug you…” with shy smile Ruby scratched her head. “Anyway I’ll help you with that.” And with those words Ruby quickly helped Weiss with putting her luggage back on the trolley. “I don’t remember you owning that much stuff when we were at Signal…”she noted.

“Half of it are boxes with finest Dust Schnee Dust Company can make. I thought why to pay for it when I can get it for free, not to mention that Beacon supply student’s Dust, but at what quality? Nothing but the best is allowed to be used in the weapon you made. I didn’t know when I’ll be able to see you and since no one except you is allowed to touch Myrtenaster I didn’t want to risk that it would get jammed or something like that.” After rather lengthy explanation Weiss turned back to look at Ruby and noted that she only had a suitcase. “Where is the rest of your things, especially that super heavy metal crate containing all spare parts? By the way put your luggage on the trolley, it will be easier for us to proceed.”

“Thank you. I’ll have it delivered once we have our own dorm room. Till then I hope we won’t be in need of more than the few things I’ve brought with myself.” Truth to be told Ruby prayed that both their weapons will be able to survive till then. Not that she was worried about her design, she just felt that they hadn’t been tested enough and even every fight, every accident might be fatal for their condition.

Whole ordeal hadn’t taken more than a minute or so and soon both of them were on their way to Beacon. Well Weiss leading and Ruby following, since she had no idea where they were supposed to go. _I guess I should have read that letter so I would know what we are supposed to do and where to go during our first day, but it was hard to pay attention to anything else than Weiss’ absence when she was not around, it’s like a part of me was missing._ But after reuniting with her beloved best friend Ruby was sure that her days can only be happier.


End file.
